comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Wonder Woman (NBC Pilot)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN IN THE MEDIA Wonder Woman is a never-aired television pilot produced by Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment for NBC, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. David E. Kelley wrote the pilot, which was directed by Jeffrey Reiner. Adrianne Palicki starred as the main character. The Wonder Woman pilot was expected to debut in 2011, but NBC opted not to buy the series. TRAILER PLOT The plot is described as "a reinvention of the iconic DC Comic in which Wonder Woman – aka Diana Themyscira – is a vigilante crime fighter in L.A. but also a successful corporate executive and a modern woman, under the alias Diana Prince, trying to balance all of the elements of her extraordinary life." The pilot centers on Diana Themyscira/Wonder Woman's efforts to link Veronica Cale to the distribution of an illegal steroid that gives its user super-human strength and endurance, but can cause death through repeated use; it is also learned that earlier "experimental" versions of the steroid created hideous mutations in Cale's test subjects. Other subplots touched on during the episode include Diana's frustration with having to maintain a "perfect" image to the outside world (she has created a third identity for herself, Diana Prince, so as to have an element of "normalcy" in her life), the legal complications that hinder her as she tries to bring Cale to justice, and her strained romance with Steve Trevor. Flashback sequences show her reluctantly breaking up with Steve on account of her new responsibilities as a crime-fighter. At the end of the episode, Steve comes to her in his new capacity as a Justice Department attorney – and, to Diana's chagrin, he has married someone else. In the pilot's first two acts, Wonder Woman wears a new version of her classic uniform: the familiar red top with gold "W" insignia chestplate is still used, as are her golden belt and magic Lasso, but these are now worn with blue slacks that have gold stars running along the sides rather than with shorts. Her boots are red with gold trim (where the boots worn by Lynda Carter during the 1975–79 TV series had white trim). Her bracelets are more stylized, and her tiara is slenderer (and W-shaped). During the final act of the pilot, when Wonder Woman flies to Cale's hidden laboratory for the final showdown with the villain, she switches from the pants to the more recognizable shorts. Though Wonder Woman's golden Lasso is referred to as the "Lasso of Truth" by a reporter, she never uses it to compel anyone to tell the truth during the pilot. In a sequence when she is trying to get information out of one of Cale's henchmen, she breaks his arm to make him talk rather than use the Lasso's magic. The Lasso is only employed as an entangling weapon; Wonder Woman snaps it round a target (usually the neck) and jerks hard on it to throw the victim off-balance. Her bracelets can still stop bullets, as in the earlier TV series; she uses them to protect herself from a security guard's gunfire during the episode's climax (and retaliates by hurling a steel pipe at the hapless guard, impaling him through the neck and killing him instantly). Rather than an invisible plane, she gets around Los Angeles in a stylized personal jet which, though highly sophisticated, is quite visible. CAST *Adrianne Palicki as Diana Themyscira, the title role. *Elizabeth Hurley as Veronica Cale, the villain. *Tracie Thoms as Etta Candy, Diana's personal assistant. *Pedro Pascal as Ed Indelicato, Wonder Woman's liaison to the police department. *Cary Elwes as Henry Detmer, who runs the day-to-day operations of Diana's company. *Justin Bruening as Steve Trevor. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:Unaired Pilot Category:Steve Trevor Category:Etta Candy Category:Veronica Cale Category:NBC Pilot